Code Red- Playboy Alert (Rewrite)
by Blood -Dancer-Miku2000
Summary: Miku Hatsune is the new girl at Vocaloid high school. Mikuo Hatsune is the playboy of Vocaloid high school who gets whatever he wants when he wants it. but can he get the new girl Miku when she doesn't show any interest in him at all? Secrets are revealed, Hearts are broken and Love gets heated. Rated M for future chapters, Bad summery but good story inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1- Singing to enter.**

**'Lub bub, Lub bub, Lub bub'**

My heart raced over a thousand miles an hour, In just a new moments I will be out there, singing in front of the Whole School. That's right the whole school! Meaning that grades 9th – 12th will be there hearing me sing. Well this is Vocaloid high school so this is not anything new for them, but it was for me. You see I'm not use to singing in front of a huge crowd of people. I get nervous and forget the lyrics to songs or I completely freeze up. But I should be alright as long as I think of singing in front of my friends at my old school. I moved to Central Tokyo so I could audition to enter Vocaloid high. It is a normal school and a school were you sing and dance if you are picked. All the singers and Dancers are called Vocaloid. Many people at my other school said it was stupid, but to be honest I think it's pretty cool.  
"Number 1, Miku Hatsune, Please come up on stage at this time." A voice from the auditorium said in a microphone. I got up from my chair and took a deep breath before entering. I opened the door that lead to the stage and walked in. I stopped in the center of the stage and looked out at the crowd. That was a mistake, I felt like I was about to pass out. Over a thousand Teens were there.  
"Hello Miku, I am Ami Mori, I am the choir teacher here, and these two beside me are Mr. Takashi and Miss Zori. Tell me Miku, What are doing for us today?" The woman with long blond hair asked.  
"I'm going to sing a song called Bring me to life." I answered softly.  
"Alright Miku, You can begin any time you're ready." She said.  
I nodded and grabbed the Microphone that was attached on the stand and took a deep breath, I closed my eyes to go over the lyrics in my head. After that I reopened them and held the microphone up to my mouth as the music started to play out of the speakers.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

My voice faded out along with the music. I clenched onto the microphone for dear life, my heart was pounding violently in my chest.  
I did it.  
I actually did it without freezing up or passing out.  
Thank you god.  
The crowd clapped, some whistled, some cheered and some said disturbing things. My face turned cherry red in embarrassment, I never knew that they would like my singing, I guess I am better than I thought.  
"You're voice is Beautiful Miku, If you do not mind me asking what made you decide to come here to Vocaloid high instead of the others?" Mr. Takashi asked me sitting up straight staring at me.  
"Well to tell you the truth I really don't know, Ever since that my Mom mentioned that school is Half Musical School and normal school I wanted to come here and see for myself. I love Music I love Dancing pretty much I like anything that has moving and vocal things in it." I answered.  
"Mmhm, so where did you live before you came here?"  
"I lived in the northern part of Tokyo, I lived here once when I was younger, but it has been a long time and it had changed a lot. I had to force my Mom to move here so I can come here."  
"I see, What if you are not accepted here?"  
I bit the side of my cheek in thought and smiled shaking my head. "I guess I would just have to find somewhere else to go, to tell you the truth I think that this school too good for a person like me to even be allowed to step in here, I am not Rich like most of these people who go here, but just like the old saying, No one is perfect." I said.  
The three adults looked at each other before whispering things to each other.  
"Could you please come down here and give us your phone number so we can call you when we make our final decision?" Mrs. Mori asked.  
I nodded. I put the microphone back on the stand then walked down the stairs that was on the side of the stage. I walked up to the table and stood in front of them. I looked up to see most of the teens staring at me. The one that caught my attention the most was a guy with the same colored eyes and Hair as me.  
He must have sense me looking at him because he looked away from his friend and stared into my eyes. A smirk appear on his lips and he raised his brow.  
My eyes widen and quickly looked down blushing violently.  
Meep, I was staring at him! But…But he seems so familiar. I gave the adults my Home phone number then my address because they wanted that just in case if they couldn't get a whole of me.  
"Alright everyone get a round of applause to Miss Miku Hatsune!" Mrs. Mori said clapping herself. The auditorium exploded with cheers and clapping. I walked back up on stage and Waved to them all before walking out of there back into the hallway where my Mother was.  
She smiled and brought me into a huge hug.  
"You were amazing Miku! I'm so proud of you!" She said patting my head.  
"Thanks mom, they'll call or send someone to tell me if I made it or not." I said as I was being dragged out of the school by my Mom's Powerful grip.  
"Alright, for now let's go home and relax." She said. I nodded in agreement and bounced a little as we walked to our care.  
"Mom…Do you remember the boy that I would always play with when I was younger?" I asked.  
"Yes, I believe his Name was Very similar to yours. Oh what was it? Miko? Mio? Mikuko? Um…OH! Mikuo!" She said snapping her fingers with a proud expression of her face.  
"Yeah, I think I saw him in the crowd, but I can't be sure because he looks…He looks…" I trailed off thinking of his face.  
"More Handsome?" My mom smirked nudging my side.  
I blushed and nodded slightly. "Yeah, but I doubt that he even remembers me, I mean it has been 11 years since I had saw him." I said with a sigh.

"Aw, don't worry honey, if he doesn't remember you, you can always become best friends with him again, or just show him that charm necklace that he gave you before we moved away, and He should still have the other half to it." She said patting my shoulder.

"Yeah you think so? But I didn't see any chain around his neck, Maybe he had gave up on me. I wouldn't be surprised if he did." I said with a pout.

"Miku…do you…Do you still have those feeling for him?" She asked.

My eyes widen, I lost my balance and fell into a tree, and did I mention that our car was parked in a different area then the school's parking lot?  
"Mom! How can you possible ask me? I haven't seen him till now, I don't even know if he even remembers me and I have no clue how he is now! He could be a rapist for all I know!" I shouted getting back to my feet.

"Ok sorry, no need to throw a fit dear, but to be honest I think it would be sweet if you and he would end up together someday, If I remember clearly he had promise that you and he would be together someday when you two meet again." She said before running off.

I stood there dumbly staring at her running figure. Me and Mikuo together? Ha I don't think that's even possible anymore. He probably doesn't remember me at all. He'll just think that I'm girl who looks like his mirror image, he won't think about our past with each other. And plus he probably already have a girlfriend…He is handsome. UGH! Why am I thinking about that? He's my best friend…Err ex- best friend? I have no clue what to call him!  
I shook my head and ran after my mom who was already at her car, man she runs fast.

**This is the rewritten version of Code red- Playboy alert, this chapter may be crappy I am not sure nor I care, if you don't like the way I write this then you all can fall off a cliff then blow to pieces, I hate it when people give me flames.  
I know I am not a great writer but I try my best! When I read stories I do not Say that they need to learn how to Spell or need to work on their grammar or any other rude crap. If you don't like this then fuck off, if you do then please review and tell me how it is so far.  
As you all can tell this story is rated M meaning there will be lemons in the story, but I do not know when so just stay tuned and read, I promise that there will be Lemons in this story, and I am a beginner on writing lemons so please do now flame me ok?  
Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing this story! I'm happy that some people actually like my story so far, this is only my second attempt at writing a vocaloid story so I don't know if it's going to worry out because I don't hardly now any of the characters but anyway thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I do not own vocaloid or any of the characters I only own this idea and my own character Tsubasa

* * *

**Chapter2- Relaxing day.  
**  
I ran up to my mom who was sitting in the car listening to the Car's Stereo right now it was Playing Bleeding love By Leona Lewis. She looked over at me and smiled. "What took so long?" She Asked.  
I shrugged and sat down in the passenger seat, I put on my seat belt.  
Our car is A very fancy Silver and black Convertible, it is one of the newest brands of cars here, It cost over $100,000,000, but my Mom didn't care she bought it when my father was still with us.  
He left us just a few months ago saying that he had enough of being in this pathetic broken family of ours and went off with a woman who he was dating, so yeah he cheated on my Mom with some other woman. I won't admit this out loud, but I'm actually glad that he left us. The only thing that he would do id drink, Get drunk and force my mom to have Sex with him.  
My mom had to take birth control pills several times because she doesn't want to get pregnant because she said that she only needs one child for now. And I am just fine with that. Well this is off topic so let's talk about something else.  
The car started and Mom backed out of the Parking lot of the ice cream Pallor that was located across from the school. Yeah me and Mom had gotten Ice cream before I went over to Vocaloid high school. I had my favorite, Mint chocolate chip, Yum. I love it! My mom had gotten her Normal one, Vanilla. Ew plain. No I have nothing against the normal flavored ice cream, I just rather go with the yummy flavored ones instead.  
Gr…Off topic again, How about we Talk about pretty flying magical unicorns that crap out chocolate and piss out lemonade! YAY!  
…where did that come from?  
**"Hey bitch! Hey bitch! Answer your phone! Your phone! Your fucking little ass Phone!"** My phone went off.  
Like the ringtone? My Best friend from America that I meant on a chat room had made it and sent it to me.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"My hair is Blue! It fucking bright ass Blue!" She screamed in response.  
I rolled my eyes. "Good to know, how are you?" I asked.  
"I'm good, Guess what! Guess what!' She shouted again.  
I flinched and brought the phone piece away from my ear. "Your making my ear bleed." I whined.  
"Oopes, sorry Miku-Chan, but really guess what." She said quieter this time.  
"What?" I asked rubbing my temple.  
"My parents finally agreed to send me to Japan! Isn't that great?! They said that I can visit for a few months depending on how I behave there and here for here. That means we can finally meet each other in person! I'm so happy!" She screeched.  
My eyes widen and I shot forward in my seat grinning like a moron. "Oh my god really? When?" I asked.  
"In a few Days! Oh my god I am so excited! I already have everything packed! Don't worry I only have one back pack then my duffel bag for my clothes." She said.  
"Oh my god!" I squeaked bouncing in my seat excitedly.  
"Put me on speaker phone so I can talk to you and your mom!" She said.  
I took the phone away from my ear and pressed the speaker button on the screen.  
"Hi Mrs. Hatsune!" She screamed. My mother smiled.  
"Hello Tsubasa dear, how are you doing?" My mom replied.  
"I'm doing awesome! Guess what! My parents finally agreed to let me stay at Tokyo with you guys for a while! Meep! I'm so happy!" Tsubasa screamed like a wild chick on drugs.  
"That's great darling! I'm looking forward to finally meet you in person after only talking to you over the phone and computer for two years!" My mom said with a huge smile appearing on her face.  
"I am looking forward to it too! Well I better go! I need to go clean my room, cause if I don't do as told I won't be able to come! Bye love you two! Peace!" She said before she hung up.  
"oh mom I'm so excited now! I can finally meet her in person after only talking over the phone and computer with her! I'm so happy that I could kiss a raccoon!" I stated giggling like a school girl.  
"Then you'll get rabies and I don't want you too or I will have to get rid of you." My mom said. I smiled innocently.  
"I kissed a raccoon before and it liked it." I said.  
She stared at me in horror and I burst out laughing at her expression. "I'm kidding! I never kissed anyone or anything! Oh my god your face was prince less!" I laughed bending over in my seat laughing.  
She sighed in relief. "Good because if you did that for real then I would have to carry around a sigh saying 'Keep you animals away from Miku Hatsune or she will attempt of Tonguing your pets or having S-OW!" I punched her in the side.  
"Your perverted! God you think so wrong! No wonder I am too!" I cried.  
She rolled her eyes and pulled into the driveway.  
"Home sweet home! I want something to eat!' I said zooming out of the passenger seat and up the stairs of the front porch.  
I did a little dance which looked like the shuffle. Mom walked up the steps staring at me weirdly as if I grew a new head and I just smiled goofy at her. She opened the door and I went in still doing the shuffle dance. My mom closed the door behind me and I did the shuffle into the kitchen.  
I turned around and laughed. "This is fun, you should do this." I said.  
"No thank you." She said walking pass me.  
"Or you can do this." I said as I swung my arm backwards thrusting my lower part forward.  
She glared at me and grabbed out the wooden spoon. My eyes widen and I stopped and ran out of the kitchen screaming.  
"Rape! Rape! Mommy is trying to Rape me!" I giggled as she chased after me. I laughed leaning forward a like too much. I fell forward and slid across the floor landing on my stomach.  
"Ow." I mumbled.  
She sighed and helped me up by pulling on my upper arm. "What did I tell you about running in the house?" She asked.  
I pouted and put my hands behind my back twisting my upper body back and forth slowly. "Don't run because you'll only end up hurting yourself." I said looking down at the floor.  
"That's right, so are you going to run around again?" She asked.  
I shook my head. "No mommy." I said in my sweet kid voice.  
She sighed and patted my head. "Now go and do something that you teenagers do for fun." She said before walking into the kitchen.  
I smiled and rushed up stairs into my room. I flopped down on my bed and sighed.  
"I really do wonder if he'll remember me." I said softly to myself as I stared at the small picture frame that held a picture of a younger me holding a younger boy with short teal eyes and teal eyes by the neck as I was on his back. We both were grinning like no tomorrow. I had a silver chain around my neck that held the charm that he had gave me for my birthday. He had on the same chain with the other half of the charm connected to it.  
I smiled and sighed.  
"I really miss those days, Those days without a care in the whole world." I said placing my hand over the charm that was in my shirt.  
I smiled softly and laid down staring up at the ceiling. Mikuo Hatsune And Miku Hatsune Forever until the end of time? Hmm…Wait why did I just think that?  
Ugh mom's words got inside of my brain. I shook my head with a yawn.  
Man I have been tired lately. I wonder if I'm getting closer to that time of the month. I yawned and closed my eyes curling up in a tight ball.  
"A short small nap can't hurt anyone, can it?" I mumbled before my brain went blank into my land of fluffy clouds of dreams.

* * *

I opened my eyes and yawned. I tried to stretch but my whole body was twisted up in a weird shape between the wall and the floor in between the bed. I blinked a few times as I tried to move, but I was stuck. (Picture a person who fell in a crack between the wall and their bed but twisted in a weird shape.)  
"Mommy! Help!' I cried as I struggled to get up. I feel like a turtle not being able to get up.  
My bedroom door opened showing my Mom and three teens. Two blonds and the teal haired boy. My mom giggled at me and walked over to my bed.  
"How do you manage to do these kinds of things I wonder." She before she pulled the bed away from me.  
"Meep!" I screeched as I fell all the way down onto the floor. I rubbed the back of my head and wiggled myself around getting my upper area free from the Monster of the bed that was trying to eat me.  
"It's the bed Fault! I was taking a nap, then the next thing I know the bed is trying to eat me!" I cried wiggling more freeing my upper legs.  
"Well you miss lunch, but don't worry you can have a sandwich." She said as I finally got myself free. I huffed in annoyance and sat down on my pink covers.  
"I'm not hungry." I mumbled as I looked down in embarrassment, now those three think I'm weird.  
"Alright, Oh! This is Len and Rin Kagamine there From Vocaloid high school, so yeah, just hangs out with them for a while." She said before she walked out of my room.  
I glanced up at them, the girl smiled and walked in sitting next to me on my bed.  
"I'm Rin, You must Be Miku, I really liked your singing you have a great voice." She said smiling.  
"Thanks…But I'm not that good though I still need a lot of practice." I said softly looking down at my lap.  
"Are you kidding? You're a lot better than most of the other girls that goes there! I have no clue why they even let those talentless girls in." The blond guy who must be Len said with a smile.  
I smiled and shook my head. "You think so? Haha that's weird because the other kids at my old school would always tell me that I was a horrible singer so I gave up on singing, but I sang in front of my friends because they were the only ones who liked my voice." I said.  
"Well I think that you are great! Right Len? Mikuo?" Rin asked looking away from me toward the guys.  
Mikuo…So it is him…Grr why does he have to be right there…He could at least say hi.  
"Yeah." Len said with a nod.  
Mikuo on the other hand just stared at me looking at me head to toe. I felt heat travel up my neck to my face.  
"Hey, are you alright? Your ace is really red." Rin said leaning closer to me.  
"Eh." Was my only answer.  
I heard a chuckle, my head shot up and I saw Mikuo smirk at me.  
"Is my presence making you feel uncomfortable Kuku-Chan?" He asked with a bigger smirk when my face turned brighter red.  
"I-I-I have no clue what you're talking about." I said looking away.  
I heard footsteps then the next thing I knew I was staring into his teal eyes only a few inches away from his face.  
"Long time no see Kuku-Chan, did you miss me? I know that I missed you." He whispered as he leaned down making our nose touch.  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**The end for chapter two! Please review and tell me how it is.  
See you later.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Towa-Chan to be the first one who reviewed both chapter 1 and 2 I am glad that you like this story so far. The Ringtone that I had played for Miku's cell was My own creation, Her best Friend Tsubasa who is my own character had made the song then sent it to Miku's phone so it could be her ringtone anytime she would call or text Miku, But anyway thank you for enjoying this story so far and I hope you keep one enjoying it. And yeah Mikuo is a pervert, but also quiet a playboy. So please Enjoy!**

* * *

I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters except my own Tsubasa.

**Chapter3- Start of the plan.  
**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
My face turned the darkest shade of red as my teal eyes turned the size of dinner plates. I slammed my head into his face as I looked down. He groaned in pain and stumbled backwards into the wall.  
I looked up and my eyes widen when I saw blood coming out of his mouth. I quickly got off the bed and ran to his side.  
"AH! I'm so sorry Uouo-Kun! I didn't mean to do that you just made me panic, Are you ok? You need to wash your mouth out! Come on I'll help you!" I said quickly as I took him by his arm trying to pull him out of the room. He just chuckled and pulled me back making my body crash into his.  
"Your over reacting Kuku-Chan, I'm fine I had worst injures then this." He said wiping the blood off his chin that was running out of his mouth.  
"Well can you at least wash out your mouth? I don't want blood stains on my carpet just when I just moved in here a few days ago." I said stepping a few steps away from him feeling slight uncomfortable by the closeness.  
He sighed. "Whatever, where is the bathroom?" He asked brushing pass me.  
"Down the hall, the second door to the left." I called.  
I turned around and saw the two blonds staring at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked confused.  
"You Know Mikuo?" Rin asked gapping at me like a fish out of water.  
"Yeah, me and Mikuo have been Childhood friends, why are you so surprised?" I asked staring at them with question.  
"Well you see." Len started. "Mikuo is the playboy of Vocaloid high school, He doesn't talk to girl's unless he wants to get them in bed with him and do…You know…Have a pleasure filled night." He said staring at me in worry.  
I started at him blankly for a few moments before I laughed nervously. "He can't be that, He…just can't be." I said frowning.  
"But he is, He has one girl one night then another different night, He is a Playboy Miku, He will probably try to do the same with you two, so just be careful ok?" Rin said.  
I looked down the floor frowning. Mikuo…A playboy? A guy who Has Sex with any girl he wants? No that can't be him, it can't be. I refuse to believe it, I won't believe it until I see it with my own Eyes.  
"But don't worry, he never got them pregnant, he would stop before he…Releases." Len finished awkwardly staring at the doorway nervously.  
I turned to see Mikuo glaring at Len. Len laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Oh…Um Hey Mikuo." He said.  
"Can I have a word with you for a second in private?" Mikuo spat at Len. Len Got off the bed and slowly walked over to Mikuo who grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
"Does he really play all those girls?" I asked softly staring at Rin with a frown.  
She nodded sadly. "Yeah he does, I'm sorry…But don't worry, Maybe you can make him stop his habit. If not, then you might want to be careful around him when you two are alone in a room." She said.  
I shook my head. "He won't do that to me, he's my best friend, or ex best friend…Whatever he is to me. And I'll make sure he doesn't do that to me." I said sitting down on my bed next to her.  
"Let's get on a different Topic like Unicorns that crap out chocolate and piss out lemonade YAY!...What the hell?" She asked a few moments later.  
My eyes widen and I laughed. "That was the exact thing that I thought! Oh my god!" I said laughing more.  
"Great minds think alike." She said laughing along with me.  
I must have laughed harder because by the time we calmed down I was on the floor on my stomach and Rin had her head on my back. We noticed that and then burst out laughing again for no reason.  
Can girls have a laugh attack once in a while?  
"Ow, my…My…my ribs Hu-hurt!" Rin said between breathless laughs.  
I nodded in reply simply because I couldn't stop laughing, not even to catch my breath. The door opened Meaning the guys were back from their Talk, but I couldn't even look up because my hard laughing wouldn't let me open my eyes.  
"What's going on with you girls? Are you two high off from helium or something?" Len asked.  
That just made us laugh harder.  
Once I caught my breath I looked up at them with a goofy grin. "Unicorns that crap out Chocolate and Piss out Lemonade YAY!" I shouted.  
They looked at me as if I went insane. I slammed my head against the floor laughing again,  
"O-Ow! M-my head!" I cried out laughing.  
Rin started to cough, she sat up but her lips twitched then she started to laugh again.  
We were having a major case of laughing attacks, but it was fun! My ribs and stomach just hurts real bad and my face is probably blue.  
I took deep gasps still laughing making a weird sound escape my mouth. It sounded so disturbing but I didn't care i was high off from my laughs so I was having fun.  
My Mom suddenly entered the room. She stared down at us and smiled.  
"I'm glad that you made a friend already." She said. I looked up at her still laughing.  
"Moo! Moo! The cow goes Moo!" I giggled calming down.  
"So you're calling me a Cow?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.  
I stuck my tongue out at her. "Maybe, Maybe not." I said sitting up making Rin's head bang down onto the floor with a loud thud.  
"Owie!" She cried out holding her head still giggling.  
"Oopes, sorry Rin-Chan." I said pulling her up. She sighs and rubbed her eyes.  
"That was a good random laugh." She said.  
I nodded in agreement. "I haven't laughed like that for a long time! I don't even know if I ever laughed that hard for no reason before." I giggled yawning.  
"Laughing makes you tired." She said with a yawn as well.  
I nodded smiling.  
"Ok then you two purple faces yawning teens come on down stairs so you can eat lunch, I ordered a pizza." My mom said before walking out.  
I got up from the floor and ran out of the room pass my mom. "Pizza!" I screamed still running.  
"Miku! Watch out for the-." My Mom started.  
"Meep!" I screeched as I fell down the 20 stairs with loud Thuds.  
"Miku! You Baka! What did I tell you before? No running in the house especially for you when you're a major Klutz, maybe I should call you caution instead of Miku." My mom said walking down the stairs.  
I slowly got up from the floor stumbling to the left then to the right back and forth a several times before I fell backwards on my butt.  
"That was fun! Falling down the stairs makes you Dizzy, Maybe I should do that when I'm bored." I said smiling trying to get rid of the dizziness.  
My mom's sweat dropped as she shook her head. I got up and stumbled into the kitchen before I walked into the table. I groaned out in pain and sat down in a chair.  
"Do you need a baby stool so you won't fall out of your big girl chair?" She asked as the other three walked in.  
"Nope! I'm a big girl I can sit on this chair with no problems what so ever!" I said nodding.  
Rin and Len sat across from me and Mikuo took the seat that was next to me.  
"Well I ordered enough Pizza for you all so just dig in." My Mom said with a smile.  
After we said that we filled our plates with lumps of Pizza already finishing the first box. Her sweat dropped and she laughed rubbing the back on her head.

* * *

_"That's It! I can't stand you Women anymore! You both are so Greedy and Annoying! I don't know why I ever married you!" Dad shouted as he pointed at my Mom, then he turned to me glaring. "And I don't know why I ever made you! You're a waste of air, Space and Time! You are a failure in life and I wish that you will die in your sleep one day!" He spat._  
_My mom gasped in surprised as my eyes widen in shock as tears glistened in my eyes._  
_"How can you say that to your own Daughter Kei!" My mom shouted._  
_Dad glared at her and then slapped her across the face making her fly backwards onto the floor with a red hand print on her face._  
_"Mom!" I cried rushing to her side._  
_"You both are pathetic, you are a disgrace to the Hatsune family! You two can drop dead for all I care! Go and find a Man to fuck like the little whore you are!" He shouted before he stomped out of the front door. A car door slammed then the black car backed out of the driveway and zoomed away._  
_I looked down at Mom and frowned as she sobbed._  
_"What did I do? What did I ever do to deserve this?" She had cried._  
_I had held her in my arms hugging her tightly as we stayed there sitting on the floor._

* * *

"Miku…Miku…Miku!" My mom shouted.  
I jumped and looked at her. "Heh? What did I miss?" I asked.  
"You were day dreaming, are you ok Miku? You hadn't done that for a while now." She said staring at me in concern and worry.  
"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all nothing to worry about." I said looking down at my empty plate.  
"Ok…Oh Mikuo, do you still have the other half of the charm Necklace that you gave Miku all those years ago?" My mom asked suddenly.  
From the corner of my eye I saw him nod and reach in his jean pocket. He pulled out a silver chain that had one half of a broken heart hanging from it.  
"Yeah I always carry it around me. I see you still have yours Miku." He said smirking at me.  
I blushed and turned my head away so he couldn't see my blush.  
"Aw! That's so cute!" Rin cooed. I blushed harder from that and pushed my chair back. I stood up and picked up my plate.  
"I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going up to my room." I said as I walked over to the sink. I placed the plate in there and rushed up stairs with my head still bowed.  
I opened my bedroom's door and closed it behind me once I was in. I flopped down onto my bed with my face buried in the pink covers.  
For some reason I felt like crying, maybe because I found out that Mikuo is now a playboy, Maybe that he wear the charm necklace around his neck like I did with mine, or because I hadn't cried since I left here to move to northern Tokyo. Maybe all three. Yeah probably all three.  
I lift my head and sure enough I felt tears running down my cheeks.  
I know, I know I am being a baby, but how would you feel if you found out that your best friend is now a guy who has Sex with thousands of different girls?  
For some reason my heart ached. When I found that out.  
Maybe I am still in love with Mikuo after all these years of not seeing him.  
But I don't want to love him if I know that he a guy who is just a one night stand. No, I will force myself to get rid on these feeling for him.  
I will only Care for him as a friend and nothing else. But it is quite hard when He is the boy who rescued me several times in the past.  
But I will try my best to unlove him.  
This is the start of my Plan Called.

Code Red- Playboy alert. Let the plans begin.

* * *

**Alright I am going to stop here, I know this has nothing to do with the plot yet but this is the start of it so just go along with it alright?  
Again thank you To**

**Towa-Chan who was the First reviewer for both Chapter 1 and 2!**  
**And thank you Awesomeangel for being my second reviewer to chapter 2!**  
**I am sorry if there is any errors in here, but other than that I hoped you all enjoyed this Chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this. If there is something that needs fixing please tell me so and I'll try my best on fixing it.**

**Hope to see you all for the next chapter!**  
**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not Own Vocaloid or any of its characters and thank you to Awesomeangel who was the first one who reviewed for chapter 3 and thank you to Towa-Chan who was the Second one who reviewed it. I think you two are going to be my only reviewers on this story, but I don't care as long as I know people are enjoying this story then I am just fine by that!**

* * *

**Chapter4-The first talk in a while and the dream.**

I don't know how long I stayed in my room crying to myself, but before I knew it was pass eight o'clock. I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes, I must have fallen asleep during my crying fest.  
"About time you woke up." A voice said.  
"Meep!" I screeched. I looked over to my window and saw Mikuo in the tree.  
I got up and walked over to the window, I kneeled down and opened it more.  
"What are you doing out there in my tree? Are you a stalker?" I asked with a raised brow.  
He smirked. "Maybe, maybe not, don't know yet really. After three hours of you being in your room, I went up here to check on you, I heard you crying, once I told your Mom she had a dark look on her face then kicked us all out. Are you ok?" He asked furrowing his brows.  
"I'm fine, I was just being emotional, I had gone through a lot during these past months and years, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I said not looking at him when I answered.  
"You're hiding something from me Kuku-Chan." He said with narrowed eyes.  
My eyes narrowed into a glare. I got up and crossed my arms on my chest.  
"Why do you care so suddenly? Just Because I move back here doesn't mean that you can suddenly renter my life as simple as this." I said.

He raised a brow and glared at me. "I care so suddenly because I want to make sure that you won't do anything stupid like trying to kill yourself of the overload of pain that you have balled inside your chest, and I know that I can't suddenly be involved in your life, so that's why I'm trying to earn to be in your life. If you let me I'll help you get rid of your pain." He said.

I clenched my fist that was slightly shaking. "How are you planning on helping me? Huh Mikuo how? I'm not like all those other girls that you fuck 24/7!" I said as I fell to my knees suddenly feeling really dizzy.  
"By trying to be a helpful friend that I use to be, do you honestly think that I would have Sex with you just because you're an easily target?"

"Easily target? What do you mean by that? I am not an easily target! I do not throw myself at every hot guy that I see wanting Sex! Or…or…or…why are you smirking at me like that?" I asked with a small blush.

"You called me Hot, so I'm not cute anymore but hot? What's next I'm Sexy?" he teased.  
I blushed harder and looked away. "You…You wish! Why would I call you Sexy? You're insane." I said.

No matter how many times I get angry or when we argue, we can never stay mad at each other for long. No matter how big or small the argument is we can always forgive each other.

"Ok maybe you won't say it out loud, but you'll think it." He smirked making him way closer to the window. I stared at him as my heart started to beat faster.

I backed away from the window as he climbs through the window. He stood in front of me smirking. Something snapped inside of me. I ran forward and tackled him into a hug. He seemed caught off guard because he didn't react for a few moments.

He soon wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to his body. I sighed as I listened to his heartbeat, which was increasing ever so slightly.  
"I missed you Uouo-Kun, I really did." I mumbled burying my face in his chest.

"I missed you Too Kuku-Chan, I'm Sorry for not calling you at all, I was busy." He whispered in my hair.  
I was about to reply, but A knock came from my locked door. "Miku Honey, are you up yet? You must be hungry again, I made you some Leek Soup if you want some, can I please come in?" My mom asked.

"Um yeah! Hang on!" I shouted. I let go of Mikuo. "Hide under my bed, it will take you to long to climb out of the window." I whispered to him.  
He nodded and crawled under my bed. I ran over to the door and unlocked it then opened it.

"Hi Mama." I said as I rubbed my eye.  
"Are you ok now? I sure that your emotions got the best of you." She said walking over to my bed.

"Um, Yeah I'm Fine now. You know us Teen age girls we get too emotional some times." I said with a smile as I sat on my bed next to her.  
Dear god I hope she doesn't say anything Mikuo and I.

"So…Do you still have those feelings about Mikuo?" She asked.  
I slapped myself mentally. I'm Doomed.

"What do you mean? I only think of him as a friend Mom." I said as I took the soup from her.

"That's not what your Diary said." She smirked.  
My eyes widen, my face turned the darkest shade of red. I got up from my bed and set the bowl down on the night stand besides my bed.

"Oh look at the time! I should be getting ready for bed, Night Mom see you in the Morning!" I said as I pushed her out.  
"Ok dear, remember that tomorrow morning that we are going to the mall so get up early." She said before walking down the hall. I sighed and closed the door then locked it.

Mikuo got out from under my bed and stared at me. I blushed and looked away from him.  
"She was…She was just messing around with me…I don't have a diary." I mumbled embarrassed.

"Right, Well I'll see you later Miku-Chan." He said. He walked over to me and pressed his lips to my Forehead. My eyes Widen as I stared up at him.  
He smirked and wicked before he made his way out of my window.  
I walked over to the window to watch him go, but he was already gone. I sighed and closed my window. I pounded on top of my head with my fist cursing myself.

"What about the Plan? Grr you stupid Hormones of a teen age girl! And curse his…Dare I say it Sexiness." I mumbled with a small smile. I giggled and sat back down on my bed and ate the rest of my soup.

"Ok, tomorrow for sure is the first day of my plan of not loving Him anymore no matter how sexy he is. Grr stop calling that perverted Playboy that!" I growled at myself.  
I blinked a few times before sighing. "Oh great I'm talking to myself." I laid back and covered myself in blanket and closed my eyes.

* * *

**(DREAM)**

The room was full of darkness, the room was full of echoing whispers, they sounded lost, hurt and full of pain. I looked around trying to find the owners of the whispering voices. But I could only see darkness.  
I was floating around curled up in a tight ball. I had my head bowed with my hair covering my face.  
"Worthless, Pathetic, A waste of Air, drop dead." The voices whispered.  
My head shot up, I looked around. "Hello? Is anyone there? Please answer me." I called out.

"Daddy! No stop! You're hurting her! Please daddy! Leave Mama alone!" A voice screamed in the darkness.  
"Shut up you little bitch! Go to the corner and be a good girl." A man's voice growled in reply.  
My eyes widen as I remembered that day.  
"No Daddy, stop hurting Mama or I will tell the Police!" The small girl's Voice shouted.  
"If you do that, I'll you and your Slutty mother." The man growled.  
A clip slowly started to play showing me a memory when I was seven, just a year after I moved with my mom up to the northern part of Tokyo.  
"No Daddy please! I'll do anything that you want me to just don't Mom please!" The younger me cried.  
My father turned to me with a sick smirk on his face leaving my out cold mother alone.  
"Anything I want?" He asked walking toward me.  
The Seven year old me nodded showing no fear.  
He smirked and grabbed me by the Arm pulling me out of the room. "Then let's go have a little fun." He said as he dragged me down the hallway.  
"What kind of fun daddy?" I had asked.  
"The kind of fun that older people do." He said before throwing me into the room on the bed. He closed the door and locked it. He smirked and walked over to me.  
"Daddy?" I asked backing away from him until my back had come in contact with the head-board of the bed.  
"Let the fun begin." He said pulling the seven-year old me to him before he crashed his lips to mine.

"NO! Stop it! Please I can't take it anymore!" I scream covering my ears and closing my eyes so I could look or hear the memory.  
I heard Screams and groans in my head. Tears glistened in my closed eyes.  
"Please let me out! Please! Just don't let me remember these Memories! I'll go anything, just please let me go!" I screamed as loud as I could .  
A bright light appeared under me, making me be sucked out of the darkness. I appeared in an all- white room. I looked around and then saw a girl with teal hair laying in a bed with a breathing mask on her mouth and nose.  
It was when I had found out about my sickness, I was put in a deep almost death sleep for three months.  
My mom had told me that she had to lie to everyone at my old school so they wouldn't get worried or be curious. She said that I was visiting my aunt that I hadn't seen in years.  
But the truth was that I was in an Unknown coma, unlike most coma's I wasn't Breathing, but my Heart was still pounding, but it was faint.  
Once I had woken up she had told me that I was in a trance. A sleeping trance. I never had gotten it before until that day a few days after my birthday.  
Once I had gotten it three times when I was fourteen I had called it a Sleepstill, meaning that I fall into deep sleep whenever my body is in Stress or if all my emotions are out of whack. I go into sleep whenever it wants and I wake up whenever it wants.  
And feeling all these emotions like I am now is very dangerous, because I can get on at any time now.

"Miku, Miku wake up its morning." A voice said.  
The scene in front of me faded out until there was nothing left.

* * *

"Uh?" I asked as I opened my eyes to only be meted by bright sunshine in my face. I groaned and covered my eyes with my hands.  
"Good morning honey, how did you sleep?" Mom asked me.  
"Good I guess." I lied but she didn't need to know that I had those weird memory dreams again.  
"That's good, well get dress so you can come down stairs to eat before we leave for the mall." She said before walking out of the room.  
Wait didn't I lock my door before I went to bed? Oh who cares?"  
I got out of bed and stumbled over to my closet. I pulled out a black tank top, a white mini shirt, a jean jacket and my black sandals.  
I got dress in that, so then I walked to my body length mirror and brushed my butt length teal hair. Instead of putting in my pigtails I put it in a neat high pony tail. I sighed and walked out of my room. I walked down stairs rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.  
"Hi Miku." A voice said.  
I froze in mid step, I looked in the kitchen and saw Len, Rin, Mikuo and two others.  
"Ah." Was all I said.  
"This Luka, and that is Leon." Rin said pointing to the girl then the boy.  
"Uh…Hi?" I asked still half asleep.  
"Miku Honey, Are you sure that you got a good night sleep?" My mom asked.  
I waved my face in front my face. "Yeah, yeah, just fine." I said sitting down next to Rin.  
"Well eat your food quickly, so we all can go." Mom said.  
"Huh? We're all going to go together?" I asked.  
"Yeah! Isn't this just great honey we haven't even been here for two weeks and we already have friends!" She smiled hugging Rin and Len by the shoulders.  
A small smile appear on my lips as I took a bit out of my Grilled Cheese.  
Well this is just wonderful, now I have to spend more time with Mikuo then necessary, how am I going to stop loving him, if I'm going to keep on hanging around him?

* * *

**Ok that's it for this chapter.  
So yeah I introduced Luka and Leon in here, and soon enough Tsubasa my character will be coming in more as well.  
And you all got to see some memories of Miku's past when Mikuo wasn't there to protect her. What will happen when He and the others find out about her Secret? Well you all have to stay soon and keep on reading to find out! Well I'm not sure how good this chapter turned out to be but who cares?  
I'll let you reviewers tell me how it was.  
Sorry for any errors in this Chapter.  
Good bye for now  
Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not a chapter.  
I am sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! It's just that I have been busy a lot lately.  
Also I have been having terrible Writers block.**

**If you want me to continue this story you will give me some ideas for the next chapter.**  
**Please, If you really want this story to be continue than you will help me with this.**  
**I don't ask for much. only that you give me ideas for the next chapter!**  
**I beg you all! I really like this story and I really want to continue this, but I just can't think of anything for the next chapter.**  
**So review or PM me your idea of what should happen next.**  
**If you do this I promise to update as soon as I can!**

**Please and Thank you.**

**~Blood-Dancer-Miku2000**


End file.
